The Valley: Missing Scene
by Misha Tedesco
Summary: This takes place immediately after the chapter in The Shadow, in which Arkarian takes Isabel to The Valley, and she asks him to make love to her. Please note that there is explicit sex in this work.


**Greetings friends. It's be a while, but I got the sudden urge to writer a missing scene from The Shadow, following the chapter in which Arkarian takes Isabel to The Valley, and she asks him to make love to her. This fic will be a direct continuation of that scene, and be warned, it is rated MA due to explicit sexual content. All credit goes to Marianne Curley for her characters and world.**

**PS: There are likely typos. Forgive me. I wrote and uploaded in one day, there's only so much my brain can catch.**

**PPS: This is a small fandom. Let me know you are still here with a review. Thank you, and enjoy.**

'_Ohhh… Arkarian, take me to your bedroom and make love to me, and please don't make me beg.'_

_He swings his hands around my hips, and lifts me into his arms and with glowing purple irises he asked gently, 'Are you sure this is what you want, Isabel?'_

'_I couldn't be surer.'_

I see Arkarian's jaw clench, and he gives me a tight little nod before and carrying me towards the stairs. I can't help but swoon a little at the feeling of him carrying me in his strong, muscled arms up the winding timber staircase. When we reach the top, he turns right to walk down a dimly lit hallway made of the same dark wood as the rest of the house. He carries me over the threshold of an expansive room, sets me down carefully, and gives me a moment to take it all in.

This bedroom, _our bedroom, _is stunning. The floor is hardwood, topped by an intricately patterned rug of forest green, interspersed with shades of tan and cream, reminiscent of the trees that surrounds the house. The windows take up nearly the entire outer wall of the room, and flowing curtains hang over them, offering us some privacy while still being sheer enough to allow in the sun, and for me to appreciate the breathtaking view of the lake I saw earlier. My eyes then make their way towards the massive bed in the center of the room and my heart gives a little jump in my chest at the sight of it, and at the thought of what we came here to do.

After a minute, it hits me that I am standing around ogling this gorgeous room, when I could be ogling my gorgeous soulmate. I turn around and meet Arkarian's gaze, and find him looking at me expectantly. He smiles and asks hopefully, "Do you like it, Isabel?"

I realize then that there is a tinge of anxiety playing across his features. I realize how much he hopes that I will like not only the room, but this house and this village, his sometimes home that I could share with him. The thought is dizzying. That I get to share a life with this man, that we have virtually infinite time to spend together, that our preternaturally long lives stretch out in front of us with endless possibilities ahead… It's suddenly, incredibly, beautifully, too much to bear.

I close the gap between us, throw my arms around his neck, and lean upwards towards his perfect mouth to lock him in a kiss. Immediately I feel his hands bury themselves in my hair, and he tilts my head just right, and deepens the kiss. I open my mouth to him, and his tongue reaches out to meet mine. I will never get tired of kissing him. It isn't just the physical pleasure of it, although that would be enough on its own. It is also the passion behind it, the way that I can feel the calming nature of his touch suffuse through me, and the idea that if I wanted to, I could open my thoughts to him, and we could be fully connected not only in body but in mind.

Eventually I realize that throughout our kiss, he is waiting for my answer to his question. I pull away from him just enough to leave my mouth free to speak, with our foreheads pressed together. I can feel his breath mingle with mine, and I take in the comforting scent of him. I take a deep breath before I answer, "I love this place Arkarian, I really do." And to my mortification, I can feel tears welling in my eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here, and sharing this part of your life with me."

Arkarian's gaze holds mine steadily. He lifts a hand to my cheek, and says in a voice that leaves me weak at the knees, "You are my life, Isabel. Everything I have is yours. I am powerless to deny you anything."

With that, we are kissing again, his blue hair falling in curtains around my face, and I am lost to the world, only able to focus on the feel of Arkarian. The feel of his hair tickling the sides of my face, the feel of his soft lips moving against mind, the feel of one of his hands gripping the back of my neck gently, his other hand on my back, drifting lower and lower, until he grips at my backside firmly, and presses my hips toward his. My whole brain stutters to a halt, as once again I remember why we entered this room, and what I all but begged for him to do with me. My breath catches in my chest, and he loosens his hold on me. I can tell he's worried that he is moving too quickly, or that I have changed my mind. Quickly, I move closer to him until my hips are once again pressing into his. He groans softly, his eyes closing, and he lets out a shaky breath.

"I have no doubts Arkarian. You know I don't." And with that I bring down the walls I have constructed around my thoughts, and open up my mind to him. He gasps softly as a wave of my thoughts surge into his own mind. I try to inject all my love, all my longing into this deluge. I need him to know that I could not be more sure of what we are about to do. I must get my point across, because after a moment he brings his mouth roughly back down to mine, and simultaneously lifts me up, carrying me in his arms towards the enormous bed. He gently lays me down on the bed, and he quickly follows, leaning over me to continue his assault on my mouth.

I grin against his mouth, and try to speak. "Arkarian-" he cuts me off with his lips. I laugh into his mouth and try again. "Baby, wait a minute, please." He stops at once, and leans back, searching my face for any sign of hesitation. I can't help but let out another small laugh. "You might want to give me a moment to take off my boots before I get in the bed, don't you think?"

He blushes at this, and gives me a sheepish grin. I revel in it. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one affected by this. In six-hundred years, he's bound to be experienced in ways I cannot imagine. I take comfort in the fact that despite this wealth of experience, he can still get carried away in what we're doing.

I realize I still have my barriers down when Arkarian responds to my thoughts. "I may have been living for six-hundred years, my love, but I have never known what it is to have a soulmate until you. I may have…" he seems to search for the right words, "I may have _been with_ others in the past, but never in my long life have I felt this way for anyone. The idea of being with you at all, the idea of being with you _physically_…" I see his eyes flash intensely violet at the thought, "It is intoxicating."

And what can I possibly say to that? Rather than attempt to form words I know would only come out clumsy and awkward compared to his incredible declarations of love, I swallow down the lump in my throat, and get to work on the laces of my boots. I feel somewhat self conscious throughout the process of removing my boots and socks. There really is no sexy way to do this, but I look up at Arkarian, and the burning way he is looking at me can leave no doubt in my mind that I am wanted. Wanted by Arkarian of all people. The thought spurs me on, and once I have done away with my footwear, my hands move to my jumper. I pull it off, leaving myself in my, tank top, bra, and leggings. This is hardly the most exposed I have been around Arkarian, but the way he is staring at me so intently makes me feel more exposed that I really am. I take a deep breath to steady myself, and meet his gaze. "Your turn," I say to him as calmly as I can manage.

Arkarian's eyes widen slightly as if he has just remembered where he is and what we are doing. He nods, and goes to work on removing his own shoes, socks, and long sleeved shirt. And now I realize that I have miscalculated. Far from feeling that we are now on even ground, I am abruptly transfixed by the sight in front of me. Arkarian is, there is no other way to put it, sexy as hell. My eyes rove over his arms, chest, and abs, and _oh_, _this is all mine_. I move towards him, unable to stop myself. I have to touch him. My hands roam up and down his arms, over his chest, and down his tight abdomen. "You are so goddamn handsome" I tell him, and he smiles warmly at me. "I guess I can't blame stupid hot tall girls in the Valley for having a thing for you. Anyone in their right mind would."

He laughs, and cups my face in his hand. "Firstly, I am not so irresistible as you think Isabel." I roll my eyes at this. So clever, yet so oblivious. He continues, "Secondly, you are the only one for me, and the only one I care to be thinking about right now. You… are… my… everything," he says, punctuating each word with a kiss. He keeps on kissing me, peppering my jaw and neck with soft kisses, causing me to lean my head back to give him further access. He makes his way back up my neck and to my ear. I feel his breath there and I shiver at the sensation when says softly "I want this so badly, Isabel. I want to show you how much, how deeply I love you. And…" He cuts off and takes a steadying breath before continuing, "I want to make you feel so good."

At his words my stomach squirms pleasantly, and to my chagrin, I let out a sound that could only be described as a whimper. His statement seems to merit some sort of response, but all I can come up with is a breathless little, "_Oh_." This is apparently enough for him, because he smiles wolfishly, and lifts me up by my hips, and I have to wrap my legs around his waist to steady myself as he places me back onto the bed. And now his hands are all over me. He slides them up my sides, and slips under my tank top, lifting it up and over my head as I raise my arms to help him. Next he moves to the waistband of my leggings. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised, asking for permissions, and all I can do is give a jerky nod. His fingers make their way under the waistband, and I lift up my hips to help him slide the leggings off me. Now I am in my bra and panties, and I give silent thanks that, if they are not my most attractive underwear and bra, they at least match.

Once again responding to my thoughts, he says softly, "You are so beautiful, it does not matter what you are wearing." He appears to think for a minute, and then with a gleam of humor in his eyes, he says, "or what you are not wearing." I can't help but laugh at this, and it breaks some of the tension I'm feeling at being so exposed with him in this sunlit room.

I reach towards him to remove his pants. When my hands make contact with his skin, he hisses out a sigh, and an unfamiliar but not unpleasant sensation coils in my lower belly. I tug at the buttons at the front of Arkarian's pants and make quick work of them, and hastily tug them down. Arkarian places his hands over mine and helps me, before taking over and pulling them fully off. He is now standing in front of me where I sit on the edge of the bed, in only a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs, and if I thought Arkarian looked amazing clothed, that image has nothing on the vision of perfection in front of me now.

A feeling that can only be described as desperation grips me, and my eyes cannot help but be drawn to the bulge between his legs. My eyes widen and I can feel my face heat Even with the desire coursing through me, I can feel my nerves now, making me insecure about my next move. I tell myself that I am a soldier, a warrior, I have fought to the death and put myself in harms way without a second thought. I will not be cowed by this... and yet I suddenly feel as though I am frozen to my spot on the bed. Arkarian must sense this, because he kneels down in front of me, and takes my hands in his. "My beautiful Isabel," he says, and he lifts my hand to kiss my palm. "Do you trust me?"

My answer is instantaneous, "More than anyone, Arkarian."

He smiles his loving smile, and I melt inside. He brushes a stray hair behind me ear, and asks, "Will you lay back on the bed, love?"

I nod, and scoot my way backward toward the pillows at the head of the bed, and lower myself down onto the soft comforter, my head against the plush pillows. Arkarian follows close behind me, and he lies on his side next to me. The mattress is like a cloud, and I can't help but sigh contentedly, close my eyes, and arc my body in a stretch. I feel any remaining tension from the long day drain out of me.

"Comfortable, baby?" Arkarian asks.

I open my eyes, and turn to my head to look at his face. "Yes," I answer truthfully.

"I'm going to touch you now, Isabel, and I need you to tell me if it's too much, or if you are even a little bit uncomfortable, alright? We can stop at any time. You, your comfort, your pleasure, are my only concerns now. Can I trust you to tell me if you wish to stop?"

My mouth has gone dry from equal parts desire and nerves, but I know that he will not proceed unless he is reassured that I will communicate with him every step of the way. I lick my lips and try to get my mouth working again. Finally I manage. "Yes Arkarian, I will tell you if we need to stop. But if you don't make love to me soon, I think I might burst."

He smiles at that. "Patience, sweetheart. I will make it worth the wait, I promise."

With that, he lifts himself up, and positions himself so that he is leaning over me, my legs between his knees. He leans down to kiss me, and I eagerly respond, spurred on by the knowledge that this is really happening. We are really doing this. I get lost in the kiss, only to feel him pull away a minute later. He resumes his earlier task of kissing my jaw and neck, but this time he keeps working his way down. I feel his lips on my shoulder, and then the other, and then down to my chest. And then I feel his mouth move lower still to kiss me through the fabric of my bra, and even with that barrier to true skin to skin contact, I feel an electric thrill shoot through me, going straight through my body to my toes, and adding heat to that delicious sensation coiling in my lower belly. I moan at the feeling, and he must take this as approval and permission to continue, because he moves his hands behind my back, and he skillfully undoes the clasp of my bra. He manages to unhook it, and carefully slips it off me. I feel a momentary tinge of insecurity. I've always been athletic and lean, and my breasts are correspondingly small. I'm not curvy like the tall aquamarine haired woman we met in the town square who so clearly has feelings for Arkarian.

I know he has heard these thoughts when he slides his hands up my sides, and begins ever so gently stroking the newly exposed skin. He draws a thumb over my nipple and I let out an involuntary gasp.

"Perfect," he says, and I am pleased to hear that his voice has gone husky and low. "Perfect handfuls." And all at once I believe him. He loves my body the way it is, and the thoughts fills me with confidence. Moving on pure desire and instinct, I put my hands over his where they are barely grazing me, and I move them more firmly onto my breasts. I groan at the sensation of the increased contact, and shut my eyes, letting pleasure wash over me.

"Oh, Isabel" I hear him mutter, and then I feel his mouth and his tongue drag over a nipple, and it is all too much. I moan embarrassingly loudly, and arc my body up in a blind effort to meet him, to seek out his touch, to get _more more more_… He hasn't even properly touched me yet, and I am lost.

"Please, Arkarian. I need…" I trail off, unsure of what to ask for, unsure of what I need except _more_. He must understand, because I feel his hands move lower, until he hooks his fingers into the waistband of my panties. He tugs them down and off my legs, and now I am naked before him, and the thought that I trust him enough to be this completely exposed to him is thrilling. I wrap my arms around his neck and drag his mouth to mine. As we kiss I feel his body press to mine, skin on skin, my breasts against his firm chest, and something else between us, hard and warm and… Going on pure instinct again, I grind my hips upwards towards his, and I am rewarded when his lips falter on my, and he lets out a low moan. I repeat the movement, and this time he lowers his hips to meet mine. We grind against each other, and the friction between us is incredible, better than I've ever felt, but not enough, not by a long shot. I thrust my fingers into his hair and drag his face to look into my eyes. "I want more, Arkarian, please. I want to feel you."

He nods in response, adorably earnest, and in a strained voice, says, "Anything Isabel, anything you want. I am yours, all of me." And then, never once breaking eye contact, I feel him lower his hand between my legs. He moves slowly, teasingly, running his fingers over me so lightly I can barely feel the contact, but it is enough to cause my hips to jerk up to meet him. He increases the pressure, and I am helpless to do anything but cling tightly to his chest and he touches me. For a few seconds, or possibly a few millennia, I feel his fingers touch me so close to where I crave his it, torturously gentle, and just when I think I might lose my mind with wanting, he slips a finger inside me. I cry out, more of a shout than a moan, at this unfamiliar feeling. Sure, I have felt this before, I have touched myself in this way when I was alone, but that was absolutely nothing compared to what I am feeling now.

"Is this okay, Isabel?"

I almost laugh in response."Oh god, it is so okay, so far beyond okay."

Encouraged by this, he starts moving his finger slowly in and out, and after a moment I feel myself stretch deliciously, and I know he has added a second finger.

"Am I hurting you, my love?" he asks softly.  
I can't lie there is some pain. "Maybe a little?" I reply, "but not bad, not a lot. It's just… new, I think. I've never…" I trail off, because he knows I've never done this, never been touched this way. "Please, can you keep going?" I ask him, trying not to sound too much like I'm begging. Although if that's what it takes…

I gasp as he starts moving again, and then I groan as he crooks his fingers in exactly the right way, in a way I didn't even know was possible. And if I have ever felt jealous at the idea of Arkarian having who knows how many lovers before I was even born, it might just be worth it if it taught him how to touch me like this.

He laughs a little and I realize it is in response to my last thought. "I'm glad you approve, Isabel. Every man likes to be told he knows what he is doing."

I blush at that, but quickly forget any embarrassment I feel as he pulls his fingers out from inside me, and finally, finally, touches them to that little bundle of nerves, and now I am veritably writhing underneath his touch. His fingers are wet and slick from having been inside me, and he spreads the wetness over me. He put his fingers inside me again, and tilts the angle of his hand to allow his palm to move achingly slowly over my clit, speeding up only when I think that I will go mad if he doesn't. And now I realize that having a Truthseer for a boyfriend has some serious benefits. He knows exactly where to touch me and how hard and how fast, and before I know it I am coming completely undone under his touch. I feel my muscles spasm around his fingers, and feel him continue to pump in and out as I ride the wave of my orgasm. After a few seconds his hand slows, and eventually stills. He pulls his hand from me, and lowers himself down next to me as he waits for my heartbeat and breathing to return to normal. With my chest still heaving, I turn my head to him, and almost climax all over again from the look he is giving me, as if he knows he has forever with me, but still can never have enough.

All at once I realize that as incredible as that was, I am nowhere near satisfied. For one thing, I have yet to touch him. "Arkarian, can I-"

"Yes," He says quickly before I have a chance to even voice my question. "Please Isabel. Watching you like that, watching you climax… It was…" He swallows hard. "I want you with my whole being."

I realize in this moment that I am not the only one overwhelmed and desperate. It is breath-taking to realize that despite my inexperience, despite our age difference, despite his high rank in The Guard, despite everything that should theoretically tip the power balance in this relationship towards his favor, he is no less hungry for me than I am for him.

As I look at him, a pained expression crosses his face. "Oh Isabel, never think that, not ever, not for one second. I am yours, fully and completely, as you are mine. There is no imbalance of power between us. In fact," and now an amused smile graces his features, "when you put your mind to it, I think you could overpower me, all of The Named, and on a good day maybe even the Tribunal. It is well known that no one can stop you when you set your mind to something. When you want something."

"I want something now, Arkarian."

"Then, my Isabel, it is yours to take."

I don't need any more encouragement than that. I roll over to my side meet Arkarian's lips for a quick kiss, before I push him onto his back, and move downward to concentrate on the task of removing his underwear. No doubt with much less grace and finesse than Arkarian displayed earlier, I hook my fingers under his waistband, and with what I hope is a minimum of awkwardness, I slide his underwear down his legs and toss them off the bed. I pause for a minute to take in the sight before me. Arkarian is lying on his back, head propped up against two pillows, gazing at me with his beautiful violet eyes, love radiating from them clear as the lake outside our window. His body truly is something to behold. The finest renaissance artist could not do it justice, and I would know, I've met some of them. His perfect pale skin could be carved from marble, his toned limbs held so elegantly, his hair electric blue and ever so slightly tousled hair… And finally my eyes land past his hips and between his legs.

_Oh my…_

Having limited experience with the male body, I have never before had occasion to think that this particular appendage could be a thing of beauty… But this…

He is hard, and my whole body thrills with the knowledge that it is because of me. He is hard for me. _Me_. I was always a tomboy, never popular with girls my age, not that I cared. I never wanted to think about makeup or hair. Those things are all fine things, they just weren't my areas. I never thought of myself as beautiful or desirable. Sure I liked my face and body, but I mostly like what my body could do for me, not what it looked like. I was strong and lean. I could climb trees, I could run and keep up with my brother and his friends. I excelled in the physical, and I liked that about my body. But now this ridiculously attractive violet eyed and blue haired half immortal being is looking at me like I am an oasis in a desert. And he is _hard. For. Me. _

That knowledge is too much to handle without taking some sort of action, so I slowly and carefully reach out to touch him. I am painfully aware that I have never done this before, and that I don't know how to read his body and mind like Arkarian can read mine, but I've never let inexperience stop me before. When I want to learn something new, I jump in with both feet. Well, this is just a new physical pursuit that I can excel at.

With that encouraging thought, I take him in hand. He immediately moans and throws his head back, eyes clenched shut. So far so good, then. I have a general idea of what to do, and I gingerly begin to stroke up and down. The feel of him is surprising. His skins in incredibly soft and silky, and he feels even harder than I imagine he would. He is big too, I can't help but notice. Long and thick. I have the fleeting thought that if two fingers felt like a stretch, then this is going to be a very tight fit indeed… but I brush that thought aside. I've never shied away from pain, and I'm a healer. Pain for me is a transient condition. I pick up the pace of my movements, and I watch with satisfaction as his mouth falls slightly opened, and he lets out a whimper. I need to know how to make him feel as good as he made me feel.

"Arkarian?"

He looks up in a daze, and hoarsley replied, "Yes, baby?"

"Tell me how to make this good for you."

"Ever the eager pupil aren't you?" he responds, but he is smiling. "That is one of the many things I love about you, baby. Your drive, your thirst for knowledge, your determination to excel at everything."

I can't help but be touched that even now, with my hand wrapped around him and asking what I can do to further pleasure him, he takes the time to tell me why he loves me. This sends a wave of heat through me, and I tighten my grip and speed up my strokes again. "Tell me, Arkarian, what can I do?"

"Oh, this, just this. And…" He trails off.

"And what, Arkarian?"

"Could you touch my…" He trails off again, but I know what he is asking. I am happy to note that I am not the only one who finds it hard to formulate the right words.

I continue to stroke him as I lower my unoccupied hand down under the base of his shaft. I'm not sure what to do, so I carefully cup his… is there a sexy word for testicles? I decide that there isn't, but that hardly matters now. I cup them, and just ever so lightly massage them. He must be sensitive here, because he moans loudly, and his hips flex towards me. Watching his reactions to my touch is fascinating, not to mention intensely arousing. I find myself thinking that I would do anything to keep coaxing these little noises out of him. The fact that he is having this response to me, that I am doing this to him is… What did he call it earlier? Intoxicating.

Without giving myself any time to over think my next move, and before I am able to chicken out, I move my hands away from him, and lower my head down towards him. He opens his eyes at the change in position, and only has time to ask "Isabel, what…" before I sink my mouth onto him.

He cries out my name loudly, and the sound morphs into a groan as his head falls back again. I can tell he wants to be a gentleman, and tell me that I don't have to do this, that he doesn't expect me to, but I can also tell that he knows that when I have my mind set on something, there is no telling me otherwise. That, and he is enjoying this too much to effectively protest.

The size of him in my mouth is a lot to get used to, and there are definitely some issues with saliva and teeth and gag reflexes that I will no doubt have plenty of time to work out in the future, but after a minute I find my rhythm. I cannot fit his whole length in my mouth, and so I put one hand around his base, and move it up and down in time with my mouth.

After a few minutes of this, Arkarian grabs my hand, and tries to pull me up. I resist this at first, until he explains, "Isabel, if you want this to last another minute you're going to have to stop. I can't hold on much longer, and I believe you asked me to make love to you."

I stop. I pull my mouth off of him, and climb onto him until I lie flat against his chest. He bring his arms up around me, and strokes my hair. "Isabel, you are a remarkable creature."

"Not so bad yourself," I say into his neck. Then I push myself up so I can look him in the eye. "I'm ready, Arkarian."

He sits up, and rolls me onto my back. He holds out his hand, and a foil wrapped packet materializes there. "Cool trick," I tell him, and he laughs.

He opens the packet carefully on one side, and slides out the condom. I watch transfixed as he positions it on himself, and rolls it down into place. He leaves a little space between his head and the tip of the condom. He sees me notice this, and explains, "It's to prevent it from tearing."

"Oh," I say, and I can feel myself blushing. "Good to know."

He shifts positions on top of me, and lines himself up, pushing the head against my opening. "This is probably going to hurt, baby, so you'll have to tell me if I have to stop or slow down."

"Arkarian, if you don't stop patronizing me and start making love to me in the next ten seconds, there will be consequences."

He laughs, but takes the hint. He takes himself in hand, and slowly begins sliding into me.

I feel that pleasant stretching sensation at first, but this quickly gives way to uncomfortable pressure, which then turns to pain. I clench my teeth, and wait for him to continue, but he sees my expression and stops.

"Are you alright, Isabel?"

I nod. "Keep going, it's ok. Tell me when you're… all the way in."

He keeps moving, and I try to breathe through the pain. After a few seconds, he says, "Okay Isabel, time to heal yourself."

I need to concentrate for a second, to collect my thoughts and my emotions, but a moment later I get a handle on it, and it takes only seconds to heal myself around Arkarian's length. "It's done, Arkarian, you can… Ohhh." Arkarian starts moving inside me, in and out, and now that I am fully healed, I can tell that this feels… Like nothing I have ever felt before. The feel of Arkarian's sliding in and out of me, touching me in a way no one ever has before and no one else ever will, is amazing. The fullness of it, the knowledge that we are made to fit together… It isn't long before I am moving my hips to meet his. I clamp my muscles down around him to see his reaction, and he groans and picks up the pace of his thrusts.

And then he starts talking, as though he's feeling so much that it has no choice but to spill out of him in the form of words. "Isabel, I love you so much. Being with you like this, getting to share this with you, it's like nothing… Oh god, it's like nothing else. Nothing like anything or anyone else. My soulmate, my everything. All I ever wanted… my soulmate, my soulmate…"

I feel the pressure of another orgasm building in response to his words, and without thinking I reach between us to stimulate my clit. A few minutes ago I would never have been brave enough to touch myself in front of him with feeling horribly embarrassed, but he is speaking me into desperation, and all I know is I need release.

"That's right baby, take your pleasure. Give yourself what you need. You should see yourself like this. So beautiful. So sexy. Do you like that way I feel inside you?"

"Yes!" I all but sob back at him. I had no idea that words could be so erotic, but he is driving me crazy with his.

"Isabel, my Isabel, say my name please. People say it all the time to summon me, because they need something, because I'm useful, but when you say it… Oh, when you say it, it's like a balm to my soul. Please say it."

And suddenly I'm moaning his name over and over again, and it's love and it's perfection, and it's everything I ever wanted. And then I am tumbling over the edge of my second orgasm, spasming around Arkarian hardness.

"_Fuck_", he whispers, and if I was not already experiencing complete bliss, that one word would send me over the edge. A word that I never thought I would hear pass his lips, a word involuntarily ripped from him, spoken with complete abandon. And then I feel him convulsing inside me, and I know that he has reached his own completion. For a few seconds our panting breath is the only sound in the room, but then he reaches between us, grips the base of the condom, and pulls out of me. He turns away for a moment, during which time I assume he is disposing of the condom. And then he collapses next to me, and pulls me into his arms.

It's a few minutes before I can formulate a coherent thought, let alone words, but eventually I manage, "Are you kidding me, Arkarian?"

He opens his eyes, and his eyebrows shoot up in response. He looks momentarily uncertain, before I clarify.

"You were going to make me wait until I was eighteen for that? I didn't know what I was missing, but I can assure you if I did, I would have jumped your bones when Ethan first took me to meet you in your chambers."

He pulls me closer, and he laughs into my hair. "I can't say I wouldn't have let you. I was smitten within minutes of meeting you."

"We would have had to figure out how to get rid of Ethan, but I think we could have managed."

We both laugh.

After another couple of minutes of contented silence, he draws back from our embrace, and looks at me. "You are okay, aren't you? I didn't hurt you? Was that what you wanted?"

The genuine concern in his voice is enough to turn me into a puddle. "Arkarian, stop worrying. How could you doubt for a second that this was anything but perfect?"

His face relaxes then, and the look of concern is replaced by a soppy look that I'm sure mirrors my own expression.

Suddenly, I feel exhausted. I've been running on adrenaline for hours, and after this catharsis, I feel like I could sleep for days. Arkarian picks up on this, and maneuvers us off of the comforter, and tucks us both in underneath it. "Sleep Isabel. I will be here when you wake up. And every day thereafter."

As I drift off to sleep I reflect that there are difficult times ahead. Ethan is sick, the Order is regrouping, and my most recent vision spoke of an unknown future catastrophe. But I know that standing side by side, Arkarian and I can handle whatever fate throws our way.

That, and I've just discovered my new favorite form of stress relief.

With that pleasant thought, I drift off in Arkarian's arms.


End file.
